


The Nizam of Hyderabad, Chapter 1: Ganymede and Zeus

by SirJosephBanksFRS



Series: The Nizam of Hyderabad [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJosephBanksFRS/pseuds/SirJosephBanksFRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Stephen spend the evening in Stephen’s room in the Grapes as they return from Barcelona in mid-September 1820 and discuss old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nizam of Hyderabad, Chapter 1: Ganymede and Zeus

Jack Aubrey and Stephen Maturin had made it back late to London from Dover that afternoon and had gone straight to The Grapes, in time to ask Mrs. Broad if they might have supper. They might and it had been served in Stephen’s still stuffy room in which the windows were now opened, as it was a quite warm mid-September day. The supper was eaten, the dishes cleared and the lock made fast by Stephen as Jack gave him the look he knew so very well and they retired to bed.

Stephen waited, looking into Jack's face in the dim light of the room. The sun had set and the London late summer sky was rapidly becoming inky. Stephen had lit only one lamp before he and Jack had disrobed as the air in the room was still so warm and that lamp was the sole source of light. Stephen could barely see anything farther away than Jack's face, his brow knit in concentration as he gently but firmly rubbed his prick against Stephen's perineum and anus. Up, down, up, down, up and then gently pressing as he looked tenderly up into Stephen's face. Stephen blew a soft stream of air through his lips and bore down, involuntarily closing his eyes and felt Jack push slowly, penetrate him and Stephen shuddered with pleasure, sighed, pulled him closer and deeper and then pulled Jack's shoulders and they kissed. Jack looked into his eyes wordlessly, shifting his hips slightly and listened as Stephen gasped, moving to catch the meatus against his prostate and Jack could feel his prick kiss against the sensitive glandular tissue over and over, felt Stephen quiver, reached and stroked his glans, gently sliding his prepuce as Stephen gasped and then panted, his eyes closed in concentration. Jack ran his fingertip along the raphe of his scrotum and Stephen grasped Jack's hips with both hands, holding him still and caught his breath as he spent hard. Jack smiled and kissed his neck as Stephen lay back in the pillows, panting, Jack barely moving.

"I do so love to see you when you come off, Stephen. It is so very gratifying." Jack said, very quietly.

"Pray do not stop, joy." Stephen whispered.

"I shan't," Jack said and he resumed with slow thrusts. Stephen leant forward and kissed his nipples and Jack moaned and squirmed and his prick throbbed harder. Jack closed his eyes and moaned as Stephen reached and stroked his scrotum and looked on with solicitude as Jack spent shortly thereafter, bellowing into a pillow as he did. Stephen pulled the blankets around them.

"It is such mystery,"Jack said, "how it was that I spent my entire life being repulsed by the idea of sodomy and now I wish you would bugger me every day."

"Not such a mystery. God's infinite wisdom." Stephen said, stroking his hair with great fondness.

"I had such a terrifying image of it. I could not fathom why anyone should ever want to do such a thing. The idea utterly repulsed me. What is the scientific word for buggery, Stephen?"

"Paedicatio."

"And the participants? Are there words?"

"The assumption is that the catamite, that is, the recipient, is a youth. Hence even the term "catamite," which is derived from Ancient Etruscan for "Ganymede." The Greeks termed the " _erastes_ " as the lover and the " _eromenos_ ," analogous to the catamite, the beloved, As it is now, I am Ganymede and you are Zeus, but we are in no way consistent. The Romans had many terms for the catamite, but the underlying assumption is of a youth. There was no word for the other partner except "the lover." The Greeks and Romans would find us perverse, depraved, indeed utterly incomprehensible: two adult men with no interest in boys whatever who enjoy both roles equally. I am more than happy to be Ganymede to your Zeus and Zeus to your Ganymede, soul." Stephen said, stroking Jack’s loose hair from his face.

"Stephen, will you, later?" Jack said very softly. Stephen smiled at him.

"Are you importuning me so soon?" Jack turned pink and Stephen pulled him closer and kissed him. "Jack Aubrey, I still remember our first night together and how you shamelessly importuned me in this bed. And I supposedly was the one who seduced and corrupted you." Stephen said, his eyebrow raised.

"Blame yourself for being the great man, the great _erastes_.You must be as proud as Lucifer. You were so weak and sick and you had me multiple times that night."

“Ah, yes, but I was Zeus making love to a veritable god of war, no Ganymede, no _eromenos_." Stephen said. Jack coloured deeply and Stephen pulled him closer. "Four times, for all love." Stephen said, shaking his head and restraining himself from laughing.

"Three times. I was not importuning you the first time; you seduced and corrupted me, Stephen."

"Three times then. Fifteen years ago. Jack, you cannot importune me three times in one night now. Dear me, you took to buggery straight away." Stephen said, the wryest of smiles twisting his lips as he tried very hard to not laugh.

"I took to buggery with you straight away. I had no idea of any such thing before you took me to your bed and corrupted me." Jack said. "My God, you have given me an education over the years. I do not know how you had the patience to teach me, given I knew absolutely nothing. I was as naive as Sophie was when she came to the marriage bed. I had no real idea of buggery, much less any idea as to why anyone should ever possibly want to do such a vile and despicable act." Jack laughed."Is that not droll, Stephen? I remember telling you that I did not need you to tell me about sodomy as I grew up in the Royal Navy." He laughed until tears ran from his eyes. "Oh, what a prating fool I was."

"No, soul. Not at all." Stephen said, stroking his hair. "I still am astounded by how brave you were that day."

"Tosh. You converted me to a lifetime of sodomy and buggery," Jack said, kissing him, "and it took less than ten minutes in your bed. Less than five minutes, truth be told. You must have been prouder than Lucifer. I have not one tenth so much to be proud of and I very much feel the great man after I have pleased you so." Jack said, stroking Stephen's thin hair.

"May God set a flower upon your head, my dear, you very nearly made me an insufferable coxcomb that you asked me to make love to you three times in succession, that I pleased you so very much." Stephen said. "You may have never done me a greater kindness. Not that you intended it that way; you were supremely concupiscent. But my God,  I fell so hard for you that night that it made Mahón seem a very distant memory. I was prouder than Lucifer for what happened. I was never prouder nor happier in my life. I truly was a coxcomb that next day, so proud I was to have pleased you thus. I was afraid that when Killick and Bonden arrived that they would think I must have gone mad, for I believe I could not stop smiling. Then you would look at me and I would smile all over again. Dear God, I loved you so very much." Stephen said, kissing him."I think I started to fall in love with you on _Lively_ after Mahón. How could I not have? Your touch became so unremittingly sweet to me." Stephen said. "I desperately wished your entire person was on top of me, as I wish it now." Jack embraced him, wrapping his leg around Stephen's torso."Just so and to fall asleep like this after we had made love." Stephen said and within minutes, he and Jack were asleep.

 

  
When Stephen opened his eyes to the morning sun, Jack was gazing at him as he lay next to him on his side.

"It must be late, no?" Stephen said, looking at the light in the room.

"Not so very late. You were so worn out." Jack said, leaning forward and kissing him. "Stephen," Jack said, colouring, "may I importune you now?"

"Jack Aubrey, you are utterly shameless ." Stephen said, leaning forward and kissing him."We are here another day. But no grass shall grow under your feet. Indeed, must we lose not a minute?" Stephen said, but his voice was filled with affection.

"Adjust my humours, if you please, Stephen," Jack said, his voice hoarse and deep with desire. "You are so very clever."

"So I shall and so thoroughly that you shall be quite at ease." Stephen said. "Your boggy prostata shall not trouble you for at least a day or two." He reached for his spectacles and put them on. "You need far more exercise, Jack. On land, a very long walk daily, at least two hours a day. It is a shame there is no mast to climb and nowhere for you to swim. Your prostata ideally should be, as it were, drained of the fluid daily. I will give you physic, of course. A light diet is always advisable in these matters." He stroked Jack's hair. Jack looked down at the sheets.

“Let us make love and have breakfast and then I really must leave immediately for Woolcombe. Shall you be coming up tonight?”

“In the morning, I think. I have business to attend in town. But I promise by tomorrow afternoon, joy.” Stephen said, taking his hand and kissing it. “Shall we go out for breakfast?”

“Stephen, my humours?” Jack said hopefully.

“Yes, your humours, my dear.” Stephen said. “You shall be a new man before we walk out the door." He pulled Jack closer.


End file.
